A Reason Again--A Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Oneshot
by xXWolfBlazeXx
Summary: After Aizen's defeat, Grimmjow woke up to find many changes in Hueco Muendo. One of those changes was not having anything to do. Before he was ordered to fight and he loved that. Now he must find his reason again in the world and he gets help from an unexpected shinigami. Oneshot written for a friend. GrimmjowXOC


"_The only person who can pull me down is myself, and I'm not going to let myself pull me down anymore."_

~xXx~

Darkness… Echoes… Frustration…

Grimmjow just continued to walk with those three things surrounding him. He was bored, and angry— no… not just angry, furious!

What he wanted to know was, what happened after Noitora knocked him out? He woke up and everything was quiet. It was empty. He could not sense anyone.

But then he was told: Aizen was defeated.

The first thing Grimmjow thought was, "good riddance." The man was annoying, trying to control them all. He, like many, did not like shinigamis controlling them. They were stronger.

But one thing, Grimmjow realized as he walked around was that with Aizen gone, there really wasn't anything he had to do.

He then sighed, as he looked up at the dark sky. The last thing he remembered happening was he getting knocked out by Noitora. That frustrated him even more, as he walked on. However, that was part of the frustration. What infuriate him was that Ichigo, who wasn't going to finish him, saved him from being killed.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist. Then when he woke up again, everything was quiet. Aizen was defeated, Hueco Mundo was free, and Tier Harribel had taken control. Her leadership annoyed Grimmjow. He was never given a choice to say in anything.

Frustrated by that, he left, but now he didn't know what to do. Everyone around him was rebuilding, but then after that what? Grimmjow wanted to fight. He wanted to fight a strong opponent. That was the only reason he followed Aizen, aside from the fact the former shinigami captain was strong and everyone feared him. Now the man was gone and they were freed, but they were rebuilding so he had no idea what was to come next…

That's when Grimmjow heard the cries of hollows. Looking ahead, he noticed the group of hollows a little off. They were gathered in a small huddle. He knew they were planning something, but what? Grimmjow paused to feel it. It was a shinigami's spiritual pressure. It was pretty high. At first Grimmjow thought it may have been, Ichigo Kurosaki's, but this one was different. It was lower than Ichigo's but still… he wanted to know what it was.

Looking around, Grimmjow thought. There really wasn't much for him to do there. He could be gone for a bit right?

With that in mind, Grimmjow opened a garganta and soon stepped through. On the other side, he looked below him self to see Karakura town: Home to Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy he was annoyed off.

Grimmjow smirked as he looked around, recognizing most of the town, pointing out where most of his battles occurred.

The place still looked the same from when he first came. However, one thing he found strange was, the familiar spiritual pressure of Ichigo Kurosaki was missing. That made him curious. Where was the kid? He wanted to see what his reaction would be to see the arrancar.

However, before Grimmjow even had a chance to move, he felt someone appear behind him. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he instantly spun around and lifted his hand to block the attack. He blinked as he noticed his attacker was a female. She stood with a stern expression, her long blue hair dancing around her.

Grimmjow laughed, as he lowered his hands into his pockets. "Heh… so you're the one I sensed huh? Not as scary as I expected."

The girl had her eyes narrowed as she instantly jumped away, "How did that not hurt you?" she demanded.

Grimmjow smirked, "Trust me girlie, that Zanpakutō of yours isn't as sharp as you all so proudly claim it is." He replied.

The girl frowned and then charged at him again, lashing out multiple times. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, "Hey, hey calm down. I haven't even done anything wrong!" he tried to protest, as he moved to the side. The girl ran past him and then paused, realizing what happened and then turned around, glaring at him.

"You're a threat. Pretty obvious from the amount of spiritual pressure you released." The girl said as she ran at him again.

Grimmjow sighed as he caught her sword with his bare hand. The girl's eyes widened. "Let go!" she ordered.

"Then here me out." Grimmjow demanded. When he noticed she wasn't saying anything, he decided to continue, "I don't mean any harm here. I just got bored back at home and decided to take a stroll. Is that wrong?" he asked.

The girl remained silent for a bit. Grimmjow raised a brow, "Hey, you hear me?"

The girl then looked up with a smirk. That's when Grimmjow noticed she was reciting an incantation to a kido.

"Damn…"

The girl grinned as she pointed at him as a red ball formed. "Hado 31! Shaka- wah!" before she could even finish it, the spell ended up exploding. Grimmjow's eyes widened, as he was hit by the explosion, sending the two back in opposite directions. While Grimmjow only slid a bit, the girl had fallen onto her bottom and was now sitting there cursing.

"Damn it! What did I do wrong this time? I had it!" she frowned, crossing her arms.

Grimmjow just looked at her and smirked as he moved his hands into his pockets again, "well aren't you smart."

The girl looked at him. "Shut up!"

Grimmjow sighed as he offered her a hand, but the girl ignored it and looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked.

Grimmjow didn't say anything. Was it smart to? One wrong word and he was screwed. What was he classified as? A criminal?

"I know you're an arrancar. I'm asking for your name." The girl added as she stood up.

Grimmjow raised a brow, "You know what I am?" he questioned.

The girl nodded her head, brushing down her uniform. "Of course. You're an arrancar. Pretty obvious from the piece of hollow mask on your face." She added, pointing at his face.

Grimmjow glanced towards his chin where the mask was, seeing part of it from the corner of his eyes and then looked at her and smirked, "Well at least you're educated."

The girl frowned at that, "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

Grimmjow shrugged as he turned around about to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the girl called.

Grimmjow glanced back at her, "I'm just on a stroll. Not up to anything so calm down. See ya!" he waved as he walked.

The girl was a strange one. She attacks him and then screws up her attack, causing herself damage and then when he tries to help her, she refuses to accept it and then decide that she has the right to question him.

"You know I'm in charge of this town right now, so it's not smart ignoring me." Grimmjow tensed as he felt a sword poking at his back.

How did she manage to sneak up on him like that? That was impossible! There were very few people who could get that close to him to him with out him noticing.

Grimmjow then turned around to face her. "So you're in charge of this place huh?" he asked.

The girl nodded her head. "That's right. Now tell me Arrancar, why are you here?" she asked.

Grimmjow sighed, "Man you're annoying. Like I said, I'm here for a stroll. Got a problem with that?" he asked.

The girl nodded her head. "Don't usually see arrancars 'taking a stroll around here.'" She mocked him as she quoted what he said and then went serious, "Seriously. What are you after? Do you want revenge against Ichigo?" she demanded.

Grimmjow frowned, "Well I wouldn't mind that. But the boy's pathetic right now."

"Then what's your purpose?" the girl demanded.

Grimmjow groaned, "Why do you not get about 'I'm not here for a certain reason. Just taking a stroll through the town.'" He demanded as he leaned down to be at her level, but then the girl lifted her sword pointing it at his nose. She was about to speak when suddenly the place started to rumble.

Grimmjow straightened himself up as he sensed the hollow, "Well looks like you got a job to do." He remarked as he stretched and turn around, but the girl flash stepped in front of him.

"You're coming too." She ordered.

Grimmjow blinked, "What? Why?"

"Because I said so!" she replied.

"And I say no!" Grimmjow argued.

Suddenly an explosion happened right behind Grimmjow who jumped forwards, pushing the girl away with him.

"Damn hollows…" he muttered as they both stood and saw the ugly, greenish, brown flog looking hollow before them.

Grimmjow frowned, "This is why I didn't want to be in Hueco Mundo. Then I'd have to deal with them."

The girl wasn't paying attention to him though. She was instantly up and then started to run towards the hollow. Grimmjow blinked, "Is running in the smartest idea?" he asked.

From personal experience, he had learned that wasn't a smart idea, but she didn't listen.

The girl continued to swipe at the hollow, but it jumped around.

"You're really annoying." The girl remarked.

Grimmjow raised a brow as he saw the hollow roar and then suddenly started to shiver. It looked like it was about to throw up. "I'd move back if I were you…" he started.

As soon as he said that, the hollow spit out a huge bubble, which went flying towards the girl, who's eyes widened. She then jumped back, but saw another one coming at her.

The girl just drew her Zanpakutō, "Kami no Hikari!" she called as blue flames erupted from her sword.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he watched the flames travel around, destroying all of the bubble-like attacks.

However, what the girl didn't see was the one that was on the ground behind her. She took a step back and landed right in it, causing her to slip and lose focus as the flames weakened.

Grimmjow's blinked as he saw her trying to defend with the flames. He then sighed, "Oh what the hell?" he thought as he took a step forwards.

"Hey what are you doing?" the girl asked as she noticed him.

"Just shut up and stay down." Grimmjow ordered. The hollow roared as it came pouncing at it. One swipe of the hand and the hollow was obliterated. Grimmjow smirked, "There now that wasn't so hard." He remarked and looked at the girl who was now getting up, wiping the goo off of her self. She then looked at him.

"What's your name?"

Grimmjow looked at her, "When one demands for the name, shouldn't she introduce herself first-" he was cut off by a sword to his face.

"I asked first…" The girl replied.

Grimmjow lifted his hands in protested, "Hey, hey now. I just saved you." But the girl continued to point her Zanpakutō at him.

"I asked first." She repeated.

Grimmjow smirked. Now he was starting to like this girl. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He replied.

The girl the lowered her sword, "Good. I'm Angela Scalet." She replied in a kinder voice, which made Grimmjow blink.

"So Grimmjow, why are you here?" Angela asked.

Grimmjow groaned, "Do you really not get my answer, I'm here because I have nothing to do at home." He enunciated each word as clearly as he could.

Angela frowned, "What, there's nothing to do back home?" she asked.

Grimmjow shook his head, "No there isn't. Man why can't you get it the first time I tell you?" he grumbled the last part.

Angela thought for a second, "But what about the restoration of Hueco Mundo?" she asked.

Grimmjow shrugged, "Harribel's got it under control. She'll be fine." He replied.

Angela raised a brow, "Why not help? It'll be done faster."

Grimmjow shrugged, "It's better if it takes longer. Gives people something to do there."

"Well obviously, once everything is restored, the peace isn't going to stay long. I bet there are going to be hollows that don't like the leader and want then over thrown. A lot of them need reasons as well since they are there. You guys could give them opportunities to work for you all, rebuilding the place." She remarked.

Grimmjow sighed as he shook his head, "Well then, we'll deal with that then. Right now, there's nothing." He replied.

Angela shook her head, "There's always something there." She told him and then looked up at the sky, "Well I gotta get back to work. Hey! We should meet up again! Meet me outside of the park later." She told him and then was off.

Grimmjow blinked as she disappeared and then shook his head. "Umm… sure…" he replied. Now he really didn't have a choice. She was expecting him.

"Oh jeez…"

The next day, Grimmjow arrived to the park and waited. He was there on time. He knew that, but wasn't sure if she would come. After all, she was a shinigami and instead of listening, she tried to kill him. Should he trust her?

He didn't have time to ponder that as Angela appeared with a small box in her hand.

"Hi there!" she greeted him as she sat down on the bench next to him.

Grimmjow just lifted his head and then nodded, "Hey there. Running a little late are we?" he remarked.

Angela blinked and then shook her head, "Oh no, you just came to the wrong park. I just decided I'd come here to make it easier."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Well you should have elaborated that there was more than one park…" he muttered.

Angela gave a light chuckle. "Sorry about that." She then opened the small box she had and showed him to be neatly organized cookies. "Would you like one?"

Grimmjow furrowed his brows as he looked at them. "Relax and just take one. They're not poisoned." She laughed.

Grimmjow smirked, "Well what ever…" he thought as he took one After looking at it a little more, he then took a bite. Grimmjow's eyes widened, "Wow these are pretty good."

Angela furrowed her brows, "What do you mean 'pretty good?'" she asked.

Grimmjow blinked and looked at her, "Well I mean, what I mean. They're pretty good. I haven't something that good before." He commented.

Angela's face brightened, "Really! Awesome! I made them!" she remarked.

Grimmjow blinked. "Really now? They're really good." He replied.

Angela's smiled, "Thank you."

"No thank you." He said as he finished the cookie.

Angel then looked at the time then him, "Come on, let's walk around!" she offered as she got up and then took Grimmjow's hand and pulled him along, no letting him protest.

"Uh oh…"

"Phew that was fun!" Angela remarked as she sheathed her Zanpakutō.

Grimmjow smirked as he clapped his hands, "Congratulations, you manage to beat it without screwing up." He remarked one day. It had been a couple days now since he had been here. The entire time, he was getting tackled randomly through out the day by Angela, who requested to show him around multiple times.

Grimmjow had finally agreed to the idea and while she was doing so, a hollow had appeared, ruining the time together. Arriving where the hollow was, Grimmjow was ordered to stay back and that she would deal with it himself.

Not really having a choice, he watched the fight.

Angela now stood on the top, cheering at the fact she really didn't screw up the fight, nor did she need Grimmjow's help.

"So now what?" Grimmjow asked, once everything was done.

Angela thought for a second. "Back to what I wanted to do. Soccer in the park." She decided. With her she had a soccer ball. The girl had it planned since this morning. She dribbled it with her feet before kicking it towards Grimmjow. "It's really easy! Try it!"

Grimmjow stared at the ball and was about to pick it up, but a call from Angela stopped him.

"Don't touch it! That's against the rule!" Angela called out, standing by the net.

"I'm coming, calm down." Grimmjow called back.

"Hurry!"

"Calm down woman!"

"But we have to be there for soccer. It's a really fun game, that you'll enjoyed." Angela remarked.

Grimmjow smirked, "Interesting… I may need to look into that." He replied.

Angela pouted, shaking her hand at him for most of the time, "Come on hurry now!" she called as she ran ahead, forcing Grimmjow to increase his speed, to keep up with her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

He called, but Angela continued to laugh as run. Grimmjow shook his head as he realized he had to dribble the ball towards her. In the beginning, he kept tripping.

Angela appeared before him. "Wow… can't even do this… That's sad… here let me show you." She decided as she took the ball with her feet and started to dribble it around.

Grimmjow watched as she did it. "You're pretty good." He remarked.

Angela nodded, "Of course I am!" she smiled and then kicked the ball at him, "You try now." She told him.

Grimmjow raised a brow as he stopped it. "So like this?" he asked as he attempted, but it was a fail.

Angela shook her head, "Looks like you have a lot to learn…" she sighed as she showed him again.

Grimmjow watched intently. It took a couple showings, but soon he was starting to get used to it. He wasn't that great as Angela could easily steal the ball from him and score.

Grimmjow cursed as she made it every time. He was soon about to give up when Angela suddenly stopped.

"It's getting late. I have to head back and write out a report on the hollow attack." She said.

Grimmjow looked up at the sky and then blinked as he realized how dark it had gotten. "How did I miss that?"

Angela just laughed, "Time flies when you're having fun."

Grimmjow smirked as he nodded his head, "You got that right." He then sighed, "Well let's start heading back then." He said.

Angela nodded her head and they both started off the field towards the town.

Angela was the one leading him, since he wasn't sure where she lived. As they walked, Angela continued to explain the place. "Oh! There's this awesome ice cream and gelati shop that we have to try out as well." She remembered, "I've been meaning to check that place out since I got here."

"What's a gelati?" Grimmjow asked.

Angie blinked, "only the best thing ever! Now we definitely have to go!"

Grimmjow chuckled, shaking his head as she spoke. She made the place sound more exciting than it was.

Soon enough they arrived to a run down looking shop.

"Well here we are." Angela started.

Grimmjow raised a brow, "This is where you live?" he asked.

Angela nodded her head, "Of course. It doesn't look like much, but trust me, there's more to it than it seems." She explained.

Grimmjow nodded his head slowly. "Uh huh…"

Angela sighed, shaking her head, "Well I'm going to head inside now. See you tomorrow same place and same time." She called and was soon in the house.

Grimmjow nodded his head and watched as she went in. Tomorrow, same time… he thought.

He was definitely going to be there.

Grimmjow sighed as he turned around and started to leave. The day had been pretty fun. In fact, the entire week had been really fun. Angela had been showing him the way of the living humans and most of the activities were pretty fun.

The one he found the most interesting was what they called soccer. Even though only, two of them played, he still had fun with it.

Now the week was over and now Grimmjow was on his way again, walking around at night. He still wasn't sure what he should be doing there. He found no purpose to head back to Hueco Mundo. There wasn't anything interesting there any more and even if it was considered interesting, he was getting bored of it rather quickly.

Grimmjow then paused as he felt someone following him. He smirked as he realized who it was. "Kisuke Urahara…" he started as he turned around, hands in his pocket.

"Strange seeing an arrancar wandering the streets of Karakura town. Stranger seeing you." Kisuke started. It was obvious the man was suspicious of him. Grimmjow understood that. After all he was an arrancar that caused a lot of trouble for the town.

Grimmjow just shrugged, "What can I say, dark skies and the constant cries of hollows start to get annoying after a while."

Kisuke raised his hat a little, "Oh really now? And here I thought you'd be here for revenge." He remarked.

Grimmjow smirked, "Heh against Kurosaki? The kid is pathetic now. What happened to him?" he asked, curious to know.

Kisuke just sighed, "He lost his powers while defeating the Aizen."

Grimmjow nodded his head slowly; "Well that's no fun now."

Kisuke shook his head, "Yeah… it's a shame really. He was really good at it too… Back to what I first asked. Why are you here and more importantly, why am I seeing you around my daughter?"

Grimmjow blinked, "Daughter?" he asked.

Kisuke nodded, "That's right. You're spiritual pressure is constantly around her, whether it is when she's fighting a hollow or just patrolling." He went on.

Grimmjow furrowed his brows as he thought of how to reply, but Kisuke beat him to it as he took his hat off to scratch it before putting it back on.

"Well I guess it can't be help. She is a curious one. You're hair is what probably got her attention." He remarked.

Grimmjow smirked as he remembered her curiosity over his hair. It was actually cute.

Kisuke then yawned, "Well it's getting late now. I'm going to head off to sleep." He said as he turned around and took a couple steps before pausing, "One thing I'm going to leave you with."

Grimmjow raised a brow, "And that would be…"

"You hurt her, you die." Kisuke finished and then continued to walk on.

Grimmjow watched him walk and then sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Fair enough… though I don't plan on hurting her." He muttered. He then turned around and started to head down the road. As he did, the questioned popped up in his head again. "Daughter…?"

Grimmjow sighed as he walked around town. It was late in the afternoon. Why was he still here? Was it because of Angela?

She did say that he made working here fun, but why was he here then? So far any hollow that had come, was dealt with either by Angela, or the other humans.

He should have left by now, but what fun was it back in Hueco Mundo? They were all hollows trying to destroy one another, but then Angela's words came back.

That would be a good reason to fight for… But that was Tier Harribel's job now. Not his and he didn't want to be part of it anymore.

But still… why Karakura Town?

Kisuke's words came back. Grimmjow smirked at that. It was true. Angela did make things pretty interesting. Also her way of thinking was different from others. It wasn't that she as a shinigmai just fought for power, but they had a reason to fight. Unlike him of course, who just wanted to get stronger and stronger and beat the strongest. Angela however did it to protect the humans. While he didn't understand that exactly, he saw how that gave her strength and motivations.

What if he tried that? Grimmjow instantly scoffed the idea of. As if he'd ever do that…

Suddenly he felt someone jump him from behind. Grimmjow coughed, as he stumbled forwards.

"Hey there!" Angela's voice came. He had already guessed it was the blue haired shinigami. The voice just confirmed it.

Grimmjow growled as he shook his head, "Can't you greet like a normal person does?" he asked.

Angela just shook her head, "But why would I do that? This is more fun." She replied.

Grimmjow sighed, as he shook his head. Angela just smirked at his reaction.

Grimmjow then moved his hands to his pocket, "So, got any patrols to run on today?" he asked

Angela shook her head, "Nah, I get a break today since Uryu is here now." She explained.

Grimmjow nodded his head as he yawned, stretching. "Well then… what would you like to do?"

Angela thought for a second, before her face brightened, "Ever been to the beach before?" she asked.

Grimmjow blinked, not really expecting that. He then shook his head, "Nope, never."

Angela looked at him in disbelief for a second before smiling, "Perfect then. We're going."

Grimmjow blinked, "Wait what? Hold on, I don't' have swimming trunks."

"I have mine!"

"That's yours and it's a girls." He protested.

Angela laughed, "Well duh. I know that, they're mine. You're a guy, you'll be fine." She remarked. "Now let's go. I already called a taxi."

Grimmjow blinked. He obviously didn't have a choice since she was pulling him along now.

They had been walking for around ten minutes, when the questioned appeared in his head. "Hey, is Kisuke really your father?" he suddenly asked, though he regretted it as he notice her tense a little.

Angela looked back at him, "What makes you ask that suddenly?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "Well being an arrancar just walking around town, he was suspicious and confronted me."

Angela nodded her head slowly, "And him being my father came up how?"

"Well he kept telling me to stay away from his daughter. Being that you're the only who's really with me, I'm assuming you're the daughter he's talking about." He explained.

Angela sighed as she shook her head and smirked, "He can be so strange…" she remarked, "He's not really my father, but more like an adopted one." She explained.

Grimmjow nodded his head, "I see…" He was curious to know more but Angela was already jumping, "Look! There it is! Let's go!" she said as she pointed to the beach and then grabbed his hand as they hurried down.

Arriving to the beach, Angela hurried off to change into her swimsuit. Grimmjow really didn't have one, but he started to walk towards the beach, staring at it in amazement. He decided to head towards the water, stepping in the water. It felt nice on his feet.

"Great isn't it?" Grimmjow turned to see Angela coming back. He couldn't help but stare at her in her swimsuit, but instantly shook his head and looked at her face, smiling before looking at the beach.

"Amazing…" he replied.

Angela smiled, "Well come on, let's go!" she said pulling him along into the water. Grimmjow's eyes widened, as he attempted not to trip from the sand. They went pretty deep into the water. It was up to Angela's chest now. Angela was soon swimming away.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile, watching her. She was so relaxed at the moment. He didn't get how she did that.

Suddenly he had water sprayed in his face. Grimmjow jumped and shook his head, in protest, trying to get the water out of his nose.

He looked at Angela, who was laughing, "Haha that was too perfect!" she remarked. She then kicked water at him again and was soon off, running away.

"Hey get back here!" he called as he chanced after her. Angela laughed as she attempted to run, but tripped, as she was not used to running in the sand. Angie's eyes widened as she stumbled in the sand.

Grimmjow took this as an advantage to grab her, "Gotcha!" he laughed and then smiled, evilly. "Now time for revenge."

Angela's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" she warned, but soon Grimmjow was tickling her. Angela protested, trying to get him to stop, but Grimmjow just continued.

Soon enough, the two were lying there in the sand, staring up at the sun, which was starting to sun.

Angela looked over at Grimmjow before scooting towards him, smiling. "That was really fun." she started.

Grimmjow smiled, nodding his head, "Yeah…that was."

Angela shifted a little, watching the sunset. "You know something Grimmjow?"

"Hmm?" Grimmjow was staring at the sun as well, watching the sky change color as it started to set.

"I like you."

Grimmjow tensed and looked down at her, "I-I'm sorry."

Angela was still staring at the sky, "I'm serious. I really do like you a lot. Good thing my father approved."

That made Grimmjow narrow his eyes, "Wait… I thought he hated me…" From the way he looked at him, yes, and the same with the comment. _"Hurt her, and you die…"_

Angela shrugged, "Yeah…Of course he does, but still he's giving you a chance."

Grimmjow nodded his head slowly, not exactly understanding how that was possible, but then let out a sigh, "So now what?"

Angela sighed, shaking her head as she reached down taking one of his hands, "What do you think?"

Grimmjow sighed as he looked down at her. "What do I think? I think you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're a really interesting person. Started off a little annoying, but you really did help me out a lot and make me realize how much more there was to this world and I thank you for that."

Angela blushed at that, and then smiled, "I meant what do you feel for me?"

Grimmjow blinked, "Well I said, you're an amazing girl and…" he shifted as he turned on to his side, to look at her. "And… I think I love you." He answered.

Instead of seeing, her face brightened, he saw it darken. "What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly feeling he said something wrong.

Angela didn't say anything for a bit, and then shook her head, turning onto her back. "It's nothing…"

"Well obviously it's something. Now seriously tell me, what's wrong?" he insisted.

Angela paused for a bit, before speaking, "My father doesn't really like you…" she started.

Grimmjow sighed as he nodded, "I figured that much…"

"He doesn't approve of the feeling's we share, but he's giving you one chance only." She explained.

"Grimmjow nodded his head, "Well then I'll prove it to him. I promise." He declared.

Angela looked at him sadly, "If only…"

Grimmjow blinked, "What's wrong now?" he asked.

Angela shook her head. "It's nothing…"

"It's something. Seriously, what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked as he looked at her confused.

Angela just smiled as she turned to her side to look at him, stroking a finger a long her lip. "It's nothing… right now it's getting late and we should head back." She started as she sat up, using the towel to brush the sand off of herself. She was then off to change. Grimmjow raised a brow.

Something was up.

After heading to the changing room and changing back into her regular clothes, the two headed back towards the shop. Grimmjow couldn't help but hold her hand. Angela didn't say anything to that, but swung it next to them.

As they arrived to Kisuke's shop, Grimmjow saw a small light opened, meaning the shopkeeper was awake.

"Well here we are then." Grimmjow started.

Angela took a step forwards as she leaned up towards him, "Today was really fun." She started.

Grimmjow smiled as he held her, nodding his head. "Today really was…"

Angela then got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lip. Grimmjow was not expecting the kiss at first, but slowly he returned it.

Angela then pulled away, "Tomorrow meet me at the play ground." She told him, "Good night." She said and then she was gone, entering the door to her shop.

Grimmjow blinked and tried to register what happened. It was just a short kiss, but still he felt so much now. He was then smiling, "Good night Angela…" he muttered as he turned around and started to head off.

Grimmjow arrived to the park, outside of town. Angela had asked him to come here earlier. He didn't know what was up as she had to head to Kisuke's shop to get a couple things. So Grimmjow was left to find a way to pass time himself for most of the day, until the afternoon came where he was supposed to head to meet Angela. He looked around, searching for where Angela might be and found her on the other side of the playground set. Angela stood there, quietly, staring at the ground, kicking the sand. That made Grimmjow nervous.

Something was wrong.

Slowly, Grimmjow started to head that way.

"You know the sands meant to act as a cushion for children when they play here. Kicking it around is going to create holes and they'll trip and maybe sprain their ankles." He started as a joke, but he noticed there was not reaction from Angela.

Grimmjow furrowed his brows, "Hey you okay?" he started and then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Angela?

Angela then turned around and looked at him, sadness filled in her eyes. "I'm leaving now, Grimmjow." She suddenly blurted out.

Grimmjow froze and then shook his head, taking a couple steps back. "You're what? Leaving? Now?" Why didn't she ever tell him before?

Angela nodded her head, "I was ordered to stay here and watch the town for three months. My time is up and I must return now." She explained.

Grimmjow nodded his head, remembering she explained it to him once before, even though he knew she was a busy one, he still had to ask. "When are you going to return again?"

Angela shrugged as she rubbed her arms, as she crossed them. "Probably never, knowing the head captain."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he took a step forwards, "Wait then what about…"

"It's pretty obvious it wouldn't have worked out between us Grimmjow." She suddenly spoke.

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks again. "But what about what your father said? He was giving us a chance!" he protested.

Angela was staring at the ground now as she shook her head, "Father may be, but Head Captain won't."

"How do you know? You haven't even tried." He protested.

"It's because you're an Espada! You guys still aren't trusted, especially you Grimmjow!" she snapped.

Grimmjow was taken aback by the sudden snap. That and she had a point. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was watch as Angela turned around and unsheathed her Zanpakutō, thrusting it forwards. "Open!" she ordered as the senkaimon appeared and opened. A Jigokuchō appeared, flying over next to her. Angela glanced back at him, "Farewell." She said and then she walked in.

"Wait…" Grimmjow tried to call out, but his voice got caught in his throat. All he could do was watch as she left.

The door soon shut and Grimmjow was left standing there, in the playground, staring at the ground. All he could do was stare at the sand where she stood and think about a reason how there may have been a chance, but the more he thought, the more he realized that it really wasn't a choice.

Grimmjow sighed as he walked through the town. It had been over a month now since he last saw Angela. Her presence didn't exist in this work anymore. He knew it was pointless coming here, but still part of him hoped. They had managed to convince Kisuke though the man still didn't approve, but at least he was allowing.

What worried him was what Angela said about the Head Captain. If he were to find out what Angela got involved in and not approve then it could only end bad. At least that's what he was getting out of it. That and Angela was right. Grimmjow had done too much, for the Soul Society to just forgive him. It wouldn't be that easy at all.

Grimmjow sighed as he looked up at the sky, thinking about the girl he had met months ago. As he did, he placed a hand on his chest. He didn't get it. How was it the girls he had met months ago, making him feel this way?

Before he met Angela, Grimmjow didn't understand what he should have been doing. He was just walking around in Hueco Mundo, beating up any hollow that tried to attack him.

Then Angela came along. She opened his eyes to the different opportunities in the world. She made him see things differently. Most importantly, she taught him to enjoy life. Now that she was gone, he didn't want to look at those things anymore.

"_Hey Grimmjow!"_ Grimmjow sighed as he heard her voice echo in his head. He missed hearing her talking, laughing.

"_Griiiimmmjooow!"_ he missed how she would tackle him from behind.

"Grimmjow, damn it! I know you hear me!" Suddenly he felt something go crashing into him from behind, gripping his neck tightly.

"What the-" Grimmjow gasped, attempting to breath, but he was suffocating and struggled to make what ever was around him let go.

Suddenly he heard laughing. Grimmjow tensed as he recognized the laugh. The person then leaned over his shoulder to speak in his ear, "It took you long enough." It was a female and Grimmjow recognized her instantly.

As soon as she loosened her grip, he instantly spun around, and grabbed her, before she could move away. It was exactly who he thought it was. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile. "Is that really you Angela?"

Angela smirked as she moved back a little with her arms crossed, "You make it sound as if I was never going to return."

Grimmjow blinked, "But I thought… You said with the way your head captain was…" Angela just quieted him, by placing a finger to his lips.

"It's all been dealt with." She told him.

"But how?" Grimmjow asked with his brows furrowed.

Angela shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure, but it had something to do with my father."

"Kisuke?" he echoed

Angela nodded her head, "That man has his ways, not sure what he did exactly." She replied.

Grimmjow blinked and then a smile formed on his face and he pulled Angela in, "So that means…"

Angela nodded her head, answering the question. Grimmjow's smile broadened. He wasn't sure what to say. Even if he wanted to, the words wouldn't form.

Instead he did the first action that came to his mind, Leaning down, Grimmjow planted a kiss on her lip, but that instantly turned more into a simple kiss. This kiss expressed what he really felt to her and Angela understood instantly as she returned the kiss with the same passion.

The two soon pulled away. Grimmjow smiled down at Angela, who smiled back. She then took a step back and took his hand.

"I'm sorry about what I said, before I left. I didn't mean it." She started, but Grimmjow quieted her, "There's no need to apologize." He told her and then squeezed her hands gently, "So… I heard there's an awesome ice cream and gelati shop down town." He suddenly mentioned.

Angela's face brightened, hearing that and nodded her head, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" She exclaimed, but then they heard a familiar scream of a hollow.

Grimmjow frowned, "It just had to come."

Angela smiled, "Well that's my job calling me." She replied.

Grimmjow took her hand, which made Angela look at him.

"Shall we get rid of it?" he asked, looking at Angela.

Angela smiled and nodded, "Let's go!" she said and she started to head that way, pulling Grimmjow along. Grimmjow chuckled as he followed to go off to defeat the hollow.

"_The only person who can pull me down is myself, and I'm not going to let myself pull me down anymore. And now that I have you by my side, I know I won't be pulled down. You will help me rise."_


End file.
